kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Giliath Osborne
(by name) * |seiyuu = Jouji Nakata |voiceactor = Peter Beckman |age = *53 (Ao, Sen) * 55 (Sen III) |aliases = Blood and Iron Chancellor |gender = Male |occupation = * Chancellor * Brigadier General (former) |affilliation = * Erebonian government * Ironblood * Imperial Army |nationality = Erebonian |likes = Coffee |relatives = * Kasia (wife) * Rean (son) * Teo Schwarzer (adopted brother) |deathDate = 1 September S.1206 |deathPlace = Tuatha de Danann }} Giliath Osborne (ギリアス・オズボーン) also known as the Blood and Iron Chancellor ( ) is introduced as the Erebonia's chancellor and leader of the Ironbloods. Profile Giliath Osborne was the representative of Erebonia's government that was entrusted complete control from the emperor and therefore controlled all of Erebonia's domestic politics, international negotiations and military affairs until his death in S.1206. His declaration that 'Our nation's peace must be built on a foundation of blood and iron' earned him the nickname of Blood and Iron Chancellor. He excelled at grasping his opponents' weaknesses through information warfare and progress talks with favourable conditions through negotiations and behind‐the‐scenes manoeuvring. From his time as a civilian employee of the imperial army onward he showed great talents, leading to high expectations from those surrounding him. He was inaugurated as chancellor for his meritorious service of bringing the Hamel Incident under control in a single month. Ever since he carried forward Erebonia's modernisation by expanding its railway network, but, as a commoner by birth, his efforts to overthrow the old system, controlled by the nobility, were met with vehement protest from the Four Great Houses-centred nobility. He was sniped during a national address in Heimdallr, which triggered the start of a civil war. However, being an Immortal, he revived and turned the tables on the nobility and succeeded in weakning their power. By doing so, he accelerated the compelling force of the "curse" from his contract with the Ishmelga, the Black Knight. In order to fulfill the Rivalry of the Seven, he activates the Great Twilight and leads the world to its demise. Background Gilliath Osborne was born in the early S.1150s in a region located in Northern Erebonia. Childhood . ( )]]Around the age of 13, Osborne lost both his parents in an avalanche. Baron Schwarzer, the lord of Ymir, was a close friend to Osborne's father and decided to adopt the orphan into his family. His 5-year-old son, Teo, regarded Osborne as an older brother, considering him gentle and trustworthy. Imperial Army and Olaf Craig. ( )]]At the age of 17, Osborne left Ymir to enroll at Thors Military Academy. After graduating from the Thors Military Academy, he enlisted in the Imperial Army of Erebonia as a soldier. His outstanding work was quickly recognized and rewarded with promotions under supervision of General Vandyck. and Olaf Craig. ( )]] In those days, the army consisted of a great number of commissioned officers with a commoner background and Osborne was considered a young leader among them, praised for his unparalleled skills as both a commander, operator and considered a master of the imperial army's Hundred-forms Military Combat. It was believed he would carry the future of Erebonia's army. The noble faction caught wind of his growth, but could not express their interests publicly. with their newborn son, Rean. ( )]] Marriage At the age of 35, Osborne met his future wife, Kasia, while serving in a garrison on the outskirts of Erebonia, but he felt initially embarrassed to approach her because of an age gap of ten years. General Vandyck, however, served as a matchmaker and brought the two together, which served as the first stepping stone toward their marriage. Around that time, Osborne started to hear a voice, but with no one to discuss it with he decided to keep it to himself, locking the voice deep within his heart. After their marriage, the couple was blessed with a son whom they named Rean, in S.1187. Soon thereafter, Osborne was promoted to brigadier general and enjoyed peaceful days both at work and at home. Internal military conflicts . ( )]] Osborne's peaceful life came to an abrupt end when General Rudolf Arundel and his faction of nobles within the imperial army aggressively assumed a pro-war stance only to make a name for themselves. Brigadier General Osborne caught wind of their schemes, but could do little more than warn his fellow officers. , with his dying wife next to him. ( )]] Arundel's faction responded by having what resembled a jaeger corps attack his home on the outskirts of Heimdallr. Late at night, they had lit his house on fire. Osborne sped home, and found Rean mortally wounded, penetrated by debris near his heart. Kasia, with her dying breath, begged him to make sure at least Rean would survive the attack. greeting Osborne. ( )]] Screaming out loud, Osborne begged to goddess and demon alike to save his son. Ishmelga responded, stating it had been waiting for those words for two centuries. Osborne, the reincarnated soul of emperor Dreichels Reise Arnor, and Ishmelga made a pact: Osborne sacrificed mind and body to serve as the Awakener of the jet-black Deus-Excellion, Ishmelga. In return Ishmelga ensures Rean's survival by transplanting Osborne's heart into Rean's body, a possibility enabled by their pact of Awakener. while holding a mortally wounded Rean. ( )]] The next morning, the corpse of Kasia and some of the jaegers were found in the burnt down house. Osborne himself and his 5-year-old son were nowhere to be found. In total, Brigadier General Osborne remained absent for the three months during the Tragedy of Hamel and the first 90 days of the Hundred Days War. Child abandonment through the snow in Ymir. ( )]] in Ymir. ( )]] 's well-being. ( )]] After having his heart transplanted into Rean's body, Osborne rang his childhood friend Teo Schwarzer; it was the first time in three years they had verbally spoken to each other: I want you to take in a child. You must cut all ties with me and never speak a word of this to that child. I'm sorry, Teo. You're the only one I can turn to. He informed Teo about the location where he had abandoned Rean. Teo dashed toward the location, realizing how heartbroken Osborne was as a single father. To Rean, he muttered: Rean... I pray you grow up strong and healthy. ...Oh, Aidios... If you're listening, hear me now. Please, allow this child...'' In the Japanese version, Rean's name is put in quotation marks. Just when the armoured divisions of the noble faction within the army were being pulverised by the Royal Army of Liberl and General Vandyck considered employing the remaining divisions of the force, Brigadier General Osborne suddenly returned to the army. During his three-month absence, he also came into contact with Ouroboros and the Thirteen Factories it manages, gaining the de facto control over the Black Workshop without their knowledge. Behind the scenes, Chancellor Osborne has been doing business with Ouroboros and through them, he was introduced to the Black Workshop. In S.1203, after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon in Liberl, his partnership with Ouroboros ended and won over the Black Workshop. Hamel investigation With General Vandyck's introduction, he had an audience with Emperor Eugent III who granted him full authority to investigate the Hamel Tragedy. For this investigation, Brigadier General Osborne negotiated with Queen Alicia II of Liberl. For the sake of peace, Queen Alicia positively responded to the proposed cease-fire agreement within a day. Ten days after Osborn's return to the army, the Hundred Days War ended with a cease-fire agreement between Erebonia and Liberl. Upon his homecoming, Rudolf Arundel was arrested and sentenced capital punishment in court-martial. Half a year later, late S.1192 or early S.1193, Giliath was rewarded for successfully wrapping up the investigation within a month by being elected by Emperor Eugent III as the next chancellor and the first commoner to assume this position, and was elevated to the rank of Count in the process. left behind as the sole survivor of Arngarmr. ( )]] Threatened by Osborne's rapid rise to power, on behalf of the noble faction Duke Helmut Albarea hires the Arngarmr jaeger corps to attack Osborne as a warning in S.1194. Osborne sees through their plot however, ambushing and massacring every member of Arngarmr save for its leader, Vulcan. Days later, Teo Schwarzer introduces Osborne to one of his students, Rufus Albarea. Osborne knew that Rufus was responsible for devising the Arngarmr attack and, in turn, Rufus was so impressed by Osborne's intelligence and abilities upon finally meeting him, that he eventually agreed to become the primary member of the Chancellor's Ironbloods. Expansionism Since his appointment as Chancellor, Osborne has spearheaded the reformist movement in Erebonia, expanding the railway system centered around the capital Heimdallr throughout the rest of the empire and moved to improve the standard of living for the common people while checking many of the unfair privileges of the nobility. In S.1194, City-State Jurai accepts Erebonia's proposal to get connected to its railroad network. A mere year later, the railway is bombed. Under Osborne's leadership the Imperial government refuses to immediately restore the railroad and instead informs Jurai to wait while criticizing its lack of security measures and expressed their worries if Jurai were to drag down Erebonia's own level of safety. Jurai's stocks plummeted and the inability to find a suspect for the explosion caused disorder in the city state. Chancellor Osborne then visits the city-state, suggesting to leave the restoration and safety in the hands of Erebonia and its imperial army, making it a member of Erebonia's growing empire. Wary of his proposal but left with no alternatives, the city council consisting primarily of highly influential merchants overruled the mayor's opinion to remain independent. Jurai merges as a Special Economic Zone with Erebonia the following year. This is but an instance from Chancellor Osborne's expansionist policy that saw the annexation of many smaller countries bordering Erebonia, though on paper all of those are recorded to have happened without any bloodshed. Bolstered by this new source of revenue he set about reforming the imperial army, greatly increasing military spending and extending his control to around 70% of it in S.1203. s (key visual of ).]] During this time, he also starts gathering and mentoring a group of talented youths collectively known as the Ironbloods, who answer directly to him, and spreads them across positions in the new agencies he had created (or in some cases in the midst of his enemies). during falconry. ( )]] after the family was killed in a car accident. ( )]] The first to join was Lechter Arundel, the son of the warhawk who sealed Osborne's fate, whom he met during his investigation of the Hamel Tragedy in S.1192. Lechter would later take up a position as junior staff member at the newly established Intelligence Division The second one to join is Rufus Albarea in S.1194, although his identity is kept a secret from the others members with only his position as primary member known. Ironblood Claire Rieveldt, whom Osborne first met with in S.1195, decides to joins the Railway Military Police following her graduating from Thors Military Academy in S.1201. Osborne is first mentioned by his title in , and by name and alias in , where it is mentioned that Osborne recommended Emperor Eugent III to sign the Non-Aggression Pact proposed by Queen Alicia of Liberl between their two countries and the Calvard Republic. Behind the scenes, however, Osborne is working with Ouroboros to take advantage of the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon that hits Liberl and southern parts of Erebonia, by stocking up on non-orbal weapons like gun powder rifles and steam-operated tanks. He sends the 3rd Armored Division under Lieutenant General Zechs Vander to offer their 'assistance' to Liberl, but this ploy is foiled by Prince Olivert and Brigadier General Cassius Bright. In the spring of S.1203, a month after the Orbal Shutdown Phenomenon, the collaboration between Giliath Osborne and and Ouroboros ends. He secretly assumes control over the Black Workshop. That same spring Osborne also brings an unannounced and unofficial visit to Liberl and Crossbell, , Giliath Osborne visited Liberl in March or the beginning of April. In , Hartmann says he visited Crossbell "around spring of last year".|group = Note}} walking in on Prince Olivert's discussion with Queen Alicia von Auslese, Crown Princess Klaudia and Brigadier General Cassius Bright that Osborne's goal of the steam tank invasion was never to occupy Liberl, as there would be no benefit to doing so for Erebonia. Instead, he interpreted it as a demonstration of the imperial army's capabilities to respond even in such a crisis, which Osborne would use as leverage in future diplomatic endeavors. It is at that moment that Chancellor Osborne enters the throne room accompanied by Lechter Arundel. Exchanging greetings while explaining his presence to his Liberl hosts Osborne requests a private discussion with Olivert which the latter accedes to. Provided a room by Queen Alicia, Osborne makes an unexpected offer of a political alliance with Olivert against the nobility of Erebonia, pointing out their shared belief that the aristocracy will bring ruin to the Empire if allowed to continue. He sidesteps Olivert's probing questions about the neighbouring states Osborne has annexed, which he points out occurred willingly on the part of those states though Olivert notes the rather convenient timing of worsening conditions in those countries that spurned their agreement, and his connection to Ouroboros, which Osborne doesn't confirm explicitly but clarifies simply that he will use whatever means to bring about his reforms. Olivert chooses to reject the chancellors offer, conceding that while he does agree with Osborne's sentiments regarding the nobility, the chancellor's methodology frightens him. He then finally confronts Osborne on whether or not he realises the tumultuous upheaval his actions will cause, to which the Osborne laughs off and essentially states that he's counting on it, much to Olivert's chagrin. Osborne politely departs the room, stating that his offer of an alliance is still on the table. He then leaves to catch a public airship for a secret visit to Crossbell in order to shore up Erebonia's political allies in the state, while facing increased efforts by Calvard to undermine their influence there. When Osborne is talking to Lechter on the deck of the airship, they are surprised by a sudden announcement on the speakers followed by an approaching Arseille. As it comes right next to them with Olivert aboard its deck, he casually tosses a bouquet of roses at the Chancellor Osborne and shoots them in mid-air, letting the petals float into the winds around them. While Lechter is incredulous at the extravagant gesture, Osborne just laughs loudly, amused by the prince's show of defiance. During his brief stopover in Crossbell, Osborne meets up with Speaker Hartmann, representative of the imperial faction in the Crossbell government. (Comrade G), a masked Crow Armbrust ©, Scarlet (S) and newcomer Vulcan (G). ( )]] Erebonia's political climate of worsening factional divides gives rise to a terrorist organisation known as the Imperial Liberation Front, which, starting S.1204, continuously causes unrest behind the scenes with the goal of undermining and eventually eliminating Osborne, all while the Imperial government was preparing for their participation in the upcoming West Zemuria Trade Conference in Crossbell that summer. On 28 June, S.1204, an incident in the Nord Highlands, where the ILF orchestrates an attack using a group of jaeger dropouts on imperial and republic outposts along the border in an attempt to stir up an armed conflict, saw Chancellor Osborne intervene by dispatching Lechter Arundel to directly negotiate with Calvard and diffuse the situation. He receives a follow-up report from Captain Claire Rieveldt on the situation, conceding to President Samuel Rocksmith's request to hand over the mercenaries responsible to the Calvard while discussing security arrangements with Claire regarding the upcoming Summer Festival in Heimdallr, taking her advice to regards to the placement of the other Ironbloods to cover the rest of the Empire while leaving her to oversee the capital with the RMP (though not before also recommending using Class VII as well), before dismissing her to take a meeting with Heimdallr Governor Carl Regnitz. Following the Imperial Liberation Front's attack on Heimdallr during the Summer Festival and their attempted kidnapping of Princess Alfin Reise Arnor, Osborne interrupts the meeting between the imperial family and Class VII in Valflame Palace's second reception hall. After expressing his relief at seeing Alfin well and giving a skeptical Prince Olivert his assurance that the ILF is being hunted down being and that security arrangements for their trip to the Trade Conference have been taken care of, he introduces himself to the students of Class VII who are visibly intimidated by his presence. As Osborne advises them to strengthen their bonds in preparation for the tumultuous times ahead, Rean grabs his chest in discomfort immediately afterwards. and Rean Schwarzer ( ).]] On 30 August, S.1204, Osborne and Prince Olivert make their way to Crossbell City for the West Zemuria Trade Conference aboard the Eisengraf as the imperial government's representatives, accompanied by their respective bodyguards, Lechter Arundel and Mueller Vander. When the Eisengraf passes through Celdic station, Osborne and Rean manage to exchange gazes despite the train's high speed. 's arrival in Crossbell City. ( )]] After his arrival, Osborne and the other delegates attend the opening ceremony at Orchis Tower with where the conference will be held the following day. During the conference's intermission, Osborne sends an invitation to the members of the Special Support Section to meet with him in the Erebonian waiting room. They find Osborne staring out the window, overlooking the city, and complimenting on the view as a testament to mankind's achievements, comparing it to the Ancient Zemurian civilisation. Osborne continues that such a technological achievements cannot yet be called a utopia, citing the Liber Ark which appeared above Liberl as an example of both mankind's potential and foolishness. He startles the group by reciting the Intelligence Division's knowledge concerning the D∴G Cult, and alluding to the true identities of both Wazy Hemisphere and Randy Orlando. Sitting down with the group, Osborne conducts an intention survey by bluntly asking how long the SSS thinks Crossbell will last in its current state, rendering them at a loss for words. Osborne acknowledges Noel Seeker's importance of will power, he proposes a scenario where two wills end up clashing, concluding that in such a case the smaller will is devoured by the bigger one and help to strengthen it, leaving the SSS speechless. Osborne deftly responds to Lloyd Bannings's example of the Hundred Days War that while the strength of the will should also be considered, he wonders if the citizens of Crossbell possess that same kind of pride and determination as those in Liberl. He ends the conversation by stating he refuses to give them a commendation for bringing an end to the Cult Incident like President Rocksmith did, as that would be inappropriate and upset the Erebonian nobility. When the Trade Conference resumes, Osborne interjects the matter of Crossbell's security arrangements. Citing the recent Cult incident and the harm it caused to visiting Erebonians, he lambasted their handling of the situation and questions their ability to address these concerns to safeguard its citizens given its unstable government structure. To highlight this point he brings up the lack of amendments to Crossbell's state laws over the past five decades, illustrating its inherent weakness compared to the strong monarchies governing the Erebonia, Liberl or even Calvard's constitution. As such he proposed disbanding the Crossbell Guardian Force entirely, using their ineffectiveness compared to both the imperial and republic militaries as further justification, allowing other nations to station their forces inside the state to take over its security duties instead. He graciously volunteers the imperial army for the task while fending off objections from both Princess Klaudia von Auslese and Prince Olivert. ( ).]] President Rocksmith chimes in by arguing they could moderate Osborne's proposal instead by simply reducing the CGF's budget and standing forces, while allowing the republic to take over the Bellguard Gate and Erebonia the Tangram Gate instead, in order to rapidly respond to any future security crisis. Osborne is quite amenable to the suggestion and passes his compliments on to President Rocksmith. At that point, however, the conference is interrupted by an attack of the ILF and Republic Anti-Immigration Group, targetting Osborne and President Rocksmith, respectively. While Osborne and the other representatives are escorted to safety, the Osborne-hired jaeger corps Red Constellation kills a group of terrorists they managed to drive into a corner. Following President Dieter Crois's declaration of Crossbell's independence, Erebonia's failed attempt to invade the state with the 32nd Armored Division and Aion Type-α's display of power by 'removing' the Garrelia Fortress, Giliath Osborne held a national address at the Dreichels Plaza in Heimdallr: We stand today in the face of an uncertain future. All of you, I'm sure, are aware of what has transpired in recent weeks. Crossbell, our erstwhile province, has defiantly declared its independence...and as its parting shot, frozen the assets entrusted to them by the hard-working men and women of Erebonia! As we have moved to safeguard our national interests, armed conflicts have broken out on our borders. Our enemies point to this as an example of Erebonian aggression, but nothing could be further from the truth. We acted in accordance with our duties as a colonial power. All we have done, we have done as is our sovereign right. The Imperial hand may be firm, but it is fair. These traitors, however, have shown the world that they are neither. With an unknown weapon of mass destruction, they have annihilated Garrelia Fortress... The stronghold that has long protected the very gates of this country! I ask you, brothers and sisters of the Empire, do we allow such an odious act to go unpunished? Do we sit idle as the pride and dignity of our great nation is spat upon and trampled underfoot?! We cannot. We must not. And we WILL not! With blood and with iron, we shall mete out justice! ...In such tumultuous times, we must set aside our differences. We must look past the ideologies that divide us! I will not deny the rift that has grown between the Reformist and Noble Factions, especially in recent times... But how childish, how insignificant such squabbles seem when the enemy marshals its strength beyond our borders! I have met with His Majesty the emperor, and have secured permission to embark on the course we now must. Thus, in the name of the emperor and as the representative of the Imperial government, I hereby proclaim... Before being able to finish his speech, he is shot in the chest by Comrad C, shortly thereafter revealed to be Crow Armbrust, leader of the Imperial Liberation Front. The Noble Alliance immediately assumes control of the capital through military power and manage to hold Erebonia in their grasp of the next two months during the civil war that became known later as the October Campaign. Amidst Heimdallr's occupation of the Noble Alliance, Osborne's body was taken into custody by the Imperial Guardsmen until the corpse disappeared some unspecified time later. Osborne remained absent for two months until on 31 December, S.1204, Class VII succeeded in stopping Noble Alliance leader Duke Croire de Cayenne and Rufus Albarea, previously serving as the Alliance's chief of staff, revealed himself as the primary member of the Ironbloods and pledging his loyalty to Osborne. With Rufus pointing his sabre at Vita Clotilde's throat and his servant Altina Orion holding Duke Cayenne to the floor, Osborne reveals himself to be alive, much to everyone's shock and Rean's anger. He states his intents to diminish the Noble Alliance's control, to take over Ouroboros's Phantasmal Blaze Plan and to have Rufus resolve the situation in Heimdallr within a week before moving forward to the occupation of Crossbell. To Rean, who grabs Osborne's collar in anger over the pointlessness over Crow Armbrust's death minutes earlier, he reveals to be his father and expects Rean to assist him as the hero whose brave deeds allowed him to reclaim the imperial capital. , instating Rufus Albarea as governor-general. ( )]] In January, S.1205, the Noble Alliance pledges full collaboration with Osborne and his Imperial Army invades and occupies Crossbell within a single day without bloodshed. On January 14, Henry MacDowell signs a treaty with Erebonia, resulting in the loss of Crossbell's autonomy. Then, in March of that year, Osborne instates Rufus as governor-general of Crossbell, who subsequently announces Crossbell's merger into Erebonia. For his next plan Osborne turns north by submitting a liability claim to North Ambrian authorities for the Northern Jaegers's arson at Celdic during the October Campaign. Northern Jaegers occupy the state's parliament and naturally reject the claim. In respond, Osborne's government negotiations a deal with the last rebellious faction of the Noble Alliance, General Aurelia Le Guin, to invade the northern state in exchange for the provincial armies to maintain a certain degree of autonomy. Following a swift invasion, North Ambria attributes itself to Erebonia before Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III announces its merger late S.1205. after his attack on emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III's life. ( )]] During the Summer Festival Celebration at Karel Imperial Villa on 17 July, S.1206, Hamel Tragedy survivor Ash Carbide invades the imperial parlour to wailingly asks who to kill for his curse to subside while holding Emperor Eugent Reise Arnor III and Osborne at gunpoint. Ash opens fire with a Verne Company-made gun at the emperor, fulfilling the Black Record prophecy both Emperor Eugent III and Osborne were intimately familiar with. The following day, Chancellor Osborne holds a national address to state he interpreted the attack of a "Calvard spy" as a declaration of war from their neighbouring republic and announces the National Mobilisation Law. after summoning the Gral of Erebos. ( )]] Later that day, in collaboration with Black Alberich of the Black Workshop and Ouroboros, which pledged its loyalty to him, he initiates the manifestation of the Gral of Erebos at the location the Karel Imperial Villa used to be. Inside, it is their aim to sacrifice Altina Orion to sublimate into the Originator Zero slay the defiled Holy Beast, the Nameless One, and invoke the Great Twilight. When Prince Olivert Reise Arnor and his crew aboard the Courageous, Crown Prince Cedric and Osborne approve Alberich to set off the explosives that had been planted on the ship by Copper Georg. in the Gral of Erebos. ( )]] Their procedures are interrupted by Class VII, during which not Altina but Millium Orion is sacrifices and turned into the Originated Zero, after which the Rean Schwarzer piloted Valimar goes berserk and unconsciously kills the defiled beast, initiating the Great Twilight. The other present Awakeners summon their Deus-Excellion to stop Rean from attacking Osborne, who then reveals himself as the Awakener of the jet-black knight, Ishmelga, the results of the pact he made 14 years prior to save Rean. holding down the rampant Valimar. ( )]] Osborne forcefully although temporarily forces Rean him regain his senses. Analogous to a father reading a child a bedtime story, Osborne tells Rean the "fairy tale" will end by dying the world in despair. He warps away with Rean and has him locked up in the Black Workshop, alongside Valimar and the Originator Zero. Following the National Mobilisation Law, Osborne instates his former superior, Marshal Vandyck, as supreme commander of the Imperial Army who officially announced Operation Jormungand as the largest military force in history in preparation on the war with Calvard. Throughout the preparation for the war, Osborne himself seldom appears in public and continues to manipulate Zemuria from the shadows. On 17 August, S.1206, Class VII manages to infiltrate the Black Workshop in an attempt to free Rean Schwarzer, but run into Osborne, Black Alberich, Arianrhod and other Ouroboros agents on their way out. Wielding a sword similar to the Originator Zero, he battles Rean and his students before their reinforcements intervene and they still manage to find an opening to escape. as supreme commander of Operation Jormungand. ( )]] With the Tuatha De Danann's appearance above Heimdallr on 30 August, S.1206, Osborne ordaines Marshal Vandyck as supreme commander of Operation Jormungand in the name of the emperor. Two days later, just after the start of the World War, Osborne meets Class VII for the last time at the core of Tuatha De Danann, which would serve as the setting for the last Rivalry. Re-introduced as the Iron Knight, '''Osborne of Blood and Iron' (鉄血のオズボーン), he summons Valimar as his previous Awakener, together with Millium as the Originator Zero. He thanks Valimar for looking after Rean and is grateful that he is able to meet again thanks to the blessing she received from Arianrhod. He reassures Rean that both he and Teo Schwarzer are his fathers, just as Lucia Schwarzer, Kasia Osborne and, in a certain sense, Lianne Sandlot are his mothers. As Dreichels Reise Arnor, the father of the foundation of which Class VII is built, he commands the group to give their all in battle. for the final Rivalry. ( )]] After the battle, the stage is set for Tuatha De Danann to serve the final Rivalry. Osborne boards Ishmelga and challenges Rean and Crow to a battle, this time as Giliath Osborne. Having absorbed the power of the other Deus-Excellion, Valimar is the knight to emerge victorious. Osborne leaps into a portal that appears in the ceiling with Rean following, where they settle the score as father and son, Hundred Forms Military Combat versus Eight Leaves One Blade practitioner. , Giliath Osborne and Arianrhod motivating Rean Schwarzer to defeat Ishmelga. ( )]] Rean and Valimar return into the real world, holding an already transparent Ishmelga in their arms. Valimar absorbs the strength of the last Deus-Excellion, alongside the curse that had first tormented Dreichels Reise Arnor for four decades and then his reincarnated soul as Giliath Osborne for the past fourteen years. Rean's soul immediately gets corrupted, but Valimar informs him to borrow strength from his friends to tear the curse from his soul. The now deceased Awakeners wish Rean the best of luck, with Osborne advising him to use the strength they did not have to distinguish Erebonia's black flames. After Rean and his friends manage to slay Ishmelga-Loge and subsequently its thought-form, Osborne appears one last time to have a brief but heartfelt talk with his son. Before exchanges farewell, Osborne reminds Rean of the letter he received from Yun Ka-fai a couple of months prior: In this time of turbulence, become that flashing blade which illuminates the darkness, even if for the briefest moment. I believe you and those comrades whose souls are intertwined with yours are capable of this. Crafts Divine Knight Gallery Olivert & Osborne 1 (The 3rd).jpg|Olivert and Osborne talk in the Grancel Castle Olivert & Osborne 2 (The 3rd).jpg|Before Olivert arrives in Imperial Capital, he meets Osborne midstream to declare his Final Choice Giliath Osborne - Bust (Ao).png Giliath Osborne Sketch - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Osborne Vague - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (vague) Osborne Cleared - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne leaving Rean in Ymir (cleared) Osborne in Jurai - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png|Memories - Osborne in Jurai Osborne - Flashback Visual (Sen II).png Giliath Osborne - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Osborne_Attack_Plan_-_Flashback_(Sen_III).png|Memories - Rufus getting acquainted with Osborne Osborne's Past - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png Osborne's Past - Flashback 2 (Sen III).png Osborne's Past - Flashback 3 (Sen III).png Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 1 (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 3 (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 2 (Sen III).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Giliath Osborne - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Trivia * In , Osborne states his would have been unable to slaughter the Holy Beast of Earth. His sword was created by the Goddess and two creations of the Goddess are unable to fell each other. References Notes . }} Games }} Supplementary Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Imperial Army of Erebonia Category:Ironblood Category:Trails in the Sky the 3rd Characters Category:Ao no Kiseki Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters